roph2fandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
In Raid on Phoenix Hill II, there are two prime Unit types - Character and Monster. Characters are fairly self-explanatory - they are built of a Race and Class. Monsters, on the other hand, have a few more working parts. Each Monster has a Base Type to decide its stats, modified by a Prefix and a Size. Both Characters and Monsters are then further empowered by their Level - as we know, the higher it is, the stronger they get! But on this page, we're talking solely about Monsters, so let's get in to it, shall we? Base Types These are all named generically, and unique monsters are built from them. Below each name, I will list the strengths and weaknesses of each Type, as well as their default Size. Bird * Defaults to Small. * Excessive amounts of Energy. * High Agility and Evasion, making it hard to keep up with. * Low Health and no defenses whatsoever, making it easy to harm when caught. * Average attack. Centaur * Defaults to Large. * Incredible Health pool and high Agility. * The heaviest Beast, making it suited to trampling opponents in emergencies. * Low attack stats. Doesn't perform well when alone. Wolf * Defaults to Medium. * Average Health and Energy. * Low Ability. * High Strength and Skill, making it good at Physical combat. * Low Resistance and Evasion, making it weak to Magical attacks. * Opposite of Cat. Cat * Defaults to Medium. * Average Health and Energy. * Low Skill. * High Spirit and Ability, making it good at Magical combat. * Low Toughness and Evasion, making it weak to Physical attacks. * Opposite of Wolf. Skeleton * Defaults to Medium. * Average Health and Energy. * Pitiful Strength, Toughness, and Resistance. * Superb Skill, making them excellent Firearm users. * Overall low accuracy, relying on weapons to boost them up. Ogre * Defaults to Large. * Incredible Health and Strength. * Poor Energy, causing them to tire quickly. * Has no skills outside of physical might. * Excellent Toughness, but poor defenses otherwise. Physical Elemental * Defaults to Medium. * High Health with average Energy. * Outstanding Strength score with high Toughness. * All other stats are mediocre at best. * Incredibly weak to Magical combat. * Known to make use of Abilities used against it. * Elements: Earth, Lunar, Ice{Water} Magic Elemental * Defaults to Medium * Average Health with high Energy. * Outstanding Spirit score with high Resistance. * All other stats are mediocre at best. * Incredibly weak to Physical combat. * Known to cast Spells without the use of weaponry. * Elements: Flame, Wind, Lightning, Water, Solar, Void, Storm. Slime * Defaults to Tiny. * Low on both Health and Energy. * Notable Spirit and Resistance, but not high. * Second heaviest Beast, despite being one of the smallest Types, as it attacks primarily by bodyslamming. * Poor Evasive capabilities, making them easily dispatched. * They come in a variety of elemental flavors, and are known for their Breath Attacks despite not having mouths. Gargoyle * Defaults to Medium. * Average Health and Energy. * High Weight, being the third heaviest Beast. * Notable Strength, average Spirit, but poor Skill. * Notable Agility and Evasion, but poor Toughness and average Resistance. * Always Earth element. Spider * Defaults to Small. * Below-average Health and Energy. * High Strength and Skill, but no Spirit whatsoever. * Slightly Luckier than the average Beast. * Fairly average besides that, if slightly weak to Magical attacks. * Beasts of this type can inflict Poison. Sizes Placeheld. Prefixes Placeheld.